Convergence of Time
by EdgeMaster025
Summary: Kurotane and Faiiu are explorers. Heroes, even. But behind every hero is a secret. Sometimes, even the hero himself doesn't know that secret... Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2 Darkness


A/N: Well, I decided to write a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon story, and you get to follow Kurotane and Faiiu!

Kuro is a Turtwig, and Fai is a Torchic. This story takes place at an indeterminate time at some point during the events of _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness_. For point of reference, the Temporal Tower arc has not happened yet.

Here we go!

**Convergence of Time**

Chapter One: Time for Beginnings

"Kurotane!" called the familiar chirping voice. "We have a job!"

Kurotane shook himself awake. His head branch rustled gently. He stretched out on his bed of soft hay. He'd had yet another strange dream. A mysterious, gigantic being was speaking to him in his dreams. Kurotane hadn't understood or remembered what it said. All he remembered was a glowing blue diamond in the being's chest.

"Come on, Kuro! I know you're a turtle, but hurry up!" Faiiu seemed especially excited today. She was right, Kurotane _was_ a Turtwig. She made that joke so many times it almost lost all meaning. Well, to him anyway.

Kurotane walked out of the room he shared with Faiiu. He stood in the guild's second basement's large lobby room and had a look around. It was amazing to consider the entire building was cut into a cliff. Outside, you could see the ocean. That had caught Faiiu's eye when they first came. Everything about the guild seemed to amaze her, which might be why she looked up to Wigglytuff, the Guildmaster, and Chatot so much.

Faiiu was waiting just outside the crew hallway.

"Took you long enough!" she chirped. Faiiu was a Torchic, a Fire-type chick, as you could imagine.. "We got Wonder Mail from an exploration team that wants to challenge us!"

"And... you think this is a good idea?" said Kurotane, carefully considering the idea.

"Well, why not? It could be fun!" Faiiu hopped on Kurotane's back shell and looked down at him.

"It could also be a trap," he said. "What dungeon are we fighting them in?"

"Beach Cave, really basic stuff." The first mystery dungeon they ever explored. They were well past its level. "So it's not like we can't handle it if they try anything."

"And who are they?"

Fai read the Wonder Mail. "Team... Salvo. It's a Piplup and a Squirtle. I know it'll be tough for me, but my Blaze Torc will protect me."

"Well, that covers that. What rank are they?"

"One rank below us."

Kurotane thought. They'd just recently hit Super Rank, so that didn't mean much. Still, Kurotane came to a decision.

"Okay, we can go, I suppose," he said with a sigh. Fai hopped off his back.

"Great! I'll go to Kangaskhan Storage and get supplies!" She excitedly climbed the ladder to the upper floors.

Kurotane followed her, stopping at the first basement floor. Against the north wall were notice boards where job offers were posted. Outlaw notices were on the right board, and everything else on the left. In front of the Outlaw Notice Board was a desk where Chimecho ran her Assembly, where guild members could gather team members to their duty. Kurotane walked to the Assembly.

"Hello, Kurotane!" said Chimecho in her melodic, echoing voice. "Preparing for an exploration?"

"Yeah, Faiiu found us a job. Another team wants to fight us," said Kurotane.

"Ah, I see! Well, I hope that goes well for you," said Chimecho with a smile. "Do you want me to call a team member to duty?"

"Yes, actually, I would. Call Shini, would you?"

"No problem!" Chimecho shook herself, ringing out. "Calling Shini to active duty!" she shouted. "Okay, Shini should be waiting by the east exit to Treasure Town."

"Thanks, Chimecho," said Kurotane, smiling.

"You bet!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Kurotane climbed up the ladder to the ground floor and walked out of the guild. Looking across the landscape, he could see Treasure Town and its various shops. He couldn't spot Faiiu anywhere, so he assumed she was already on her way back from Kangaskhan's Storage

He walked down the stairs leading to the eastmost clearing of Treasure Town. Sure enough, Faiiu and Shini, an Absol, were waiting for him.

"There you are, Kurotane!" said Faiiu.

"What's the job today?" asked Shini. "Fai didn't want to tell me."

"Well I was waiting for him to get here, okay?" She pouted. "Fine. It's a sparring match against another team, Team Salvo. In the third floor of Beach Cave."

"Beach Cave? Isn't that kind of... easy for us now?"

"That's what I thought," said Kurotane.

"Oh well. I got some Oran Berries," said Shini, holding one up. Oran Berries were used to restore health. Their sweet taste was enough to rejuvenate even the weariest Pokémon.

"That's good to hear, Shini. I think we're ready to go, team."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Faiiu. "Let's show Team Salvo what they're dealing with! We're Team Zoroaster!"

As the trio began walking, Kurotane felt an odd presence deep within him. Maybe it was just in his head. Probably an after effect of the dream.

Either way, it would prove more problematic than Kurotane gave it credit. And unfortunately for Team Salvo, it would be most catastrophic.

~End Chapter One~

A/N: Well, there you go. If you have any questions understanding the story, or even about Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, ask me. I'll be happy to answer. Probably better to either email me or ask me on my deviantART page since I check those more often.

Chapter Two's title, by the way, is Time for a Battle.


End file.
